


It Was Always Meant To Be

by VicaliW



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicaliW/pseuds/VicaliW
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Kayleigh had been living at Mandy’s for a month, it was hard to adjust living in a full house and moving to a tiny box room. However, this weekend she had the place to herself, Mandy, Steve and the kids had gone away to stay with Steve’s Aunt in Stockport for a few days and Kayleigh had a Friday night out planned with an old colleague from River Island, Polly. She hadn’t seen her for ages and was looking forward to a night out.

She was getting the Tram into Town and then would probably stay at Polly’s, she was wondering if tonight would be the night she met the man of her dreams, heart searchers had produced nothing but creeps and at work there was no one that caught her eye, well apart from Ted 2 but he was far too young.

She brought a new outfit and shoes, she needed this night out, her life had become stuck in a rut.

Outside a bar in town Kayleigh was waiting for her friend.

Inside the bar was one of her bosses John, having a drink with his friend Jim.

“God Jim, was this the best place you could have picked?”

“Why what’s up with it?”

“Nowt, I just thought when you said a quick drink, I thought you meant a pub.”

“What does it matter you miserable old sod? You always moan whatever I suggest, its cos you don’t get out enough that’s your trouble.”

“Eh? I get out plenty!”

“Bollocks! Since you broke up with Charlotte you hardly ever want to come out. The only time you go out is if your taking your Mum or your Nan somewhere and I’m sorry John, but you aren't gonna get another bird hanging round the garden centre” Jim laughed.

“You're a cheeky shit you” John replied good naturedly. “And you never know who might meet at the garden centre, a new checkout lass started last week” John winked.

“Oh aye...she fit is she?” Jim asked inquisitively.

“Aye, not bad.”

“You gonna ask her out then?”

“No, I told ya, I’m happy on me own.”

“Yeah , yeah, you keep telling yourself that mate. I’ve seen ya eyeing up all sorts at our gigs and on the rare occasion you grace me with your presence on a Friday night.”

“Yeah...and? A man still has needs, doesn't mean I want to share me life with someone.”

“Fair enough. But you wait, you'll eat your words one day pal and I’ll remind you about this conversation.”

“It isn't gonna happen Jim. Now can we change the subject.”

Meanwhile outside.

“Kayleigh! I'm so sorry I'm late” Polly rushed over and hugged her friend.

“No problem. Started to think you stood me up!”

“Never!! I’ve been looking forward to this, its been too long. Lets get a drink” Polly grabbed Kayleigh’s arm and walked into the bar.

“Oh great, that's all I need” sighed John.

“What?” asked Jim.

“Bloody someone from work” he nodded over at Kayleigh and her pal. Jim looked over.

“What them?”

“Well one of them.”

“Bloody hell John, they’re both fit. Which ones at your place.”

“The shorter one.”

“And you haven't tried it on...fucking hell John, are you dead inside?”

“What ya mean? I'm her boss, wouldn't be right.”

“Ah so its crossed ya mind then?”

“No it has not, hardly know her. Think she was gonna be me car share buddy, but by the time the scheme got started after delays she’d moved.”

“Shame....for you.”

“Jim, give it up will ya.”

Kayleigh and Polly got their drinks and sat down at a table, diagonally from John and Jim.

“Oh god, that's all I need, one of my bosses is in here!”

Polly looked round to the direction Kayleigh was looking in.

“Which one?”

“The bigger dark haired one, hes a bit of a loner, surprised hes out.”

“Oh right. Did you wanna go somewhere else?”

“Mmm nah, it'll be alright, he probably wont even recognise me. ”

“Ok, long as ya sure? Anyway, how is it living at your Mandy's?”

“Crowded, there's no lock on the bathroom door, Steve's up at the crack of dawn revving his bikes, the kids just bicker and Mandy just shouts a lot. But its ok, good of them to take me in. Plus this weekend I have place to meself as they are away in Stockport.”

“Ooooh nice. So have you met anyone? Last time I saw you, you were getting over that deadbeat.”

“Oh god, has it been that long?”

After their first few drinks Polly went outside for a cigarette and Jim left to go to the gents. John got his phone out to pass the time. Kayleigh went to the bar to get another round in a few feet away from where John was stood.

John had not noticed her but Kayleigh felt she should acknowledge him.

“Hi ya Mr Redmond.”

John looked up from his phone and smiled “alright Kayleigh?” He replied looking back down at his phone.

“Yeah thanks...so you having a nice night?”

“Aye not too bad ta you?” John replied and put his phone away.

“Yeah just catching up with some girl I used to work with at me old place...you?”

“Just out with me mate.”

“What can I get ya love?” Interrupted the bar man.

Jim came back as Kayleigh was ordering.

“Right then, you ready to head off?” Jim asked.

“Er...lets have one more eh?” replied John.

“Sure, thought you’d never ask” Jim laughed.

Kayleigh returned to her table with the drinks as Polly was sitting back down. Polly had been talking to two men outside and invited them to join her and Kayleigh, much to Kayleigh’s chagrin. Not that she wasn’t hoping to meet someone tonight, but these two seemed only interested in one thing.

“So, why stay for another then, you normally like to be tucked up in bed by 10! Its now quarter to, better down it quick” Jim mocked.

“Haha, funny aren’t ya. Look there’s no reason, just enjoying your company mate” John said sarcastically whilst then looking over at Kayleigh’s table.

Jim spotted that and followed Johns gaze.

“Oh aye?” prodded Jim.

“What?!”

“You crafty sod, you got your eye on your little colleague over there haven't ya?”

“No, I have not, bloody hell fire, this is the last time I come out with you I’m telling ya now.”

“Anyway looks like you missed the boat, those two lads there look like they are gonna fill their boots.”

“Jim, I’m not bothered” John smiled and took a sip from his diet coke.

They heard laughter coming from Kayleigh’s table and John did all he could to avoid looking in that direction again.

Polly was getting very cosy with one of the men Matt, his mate had Danny had got bored once Kayleigh had shown she wasn’t interested. She was starting to feel like a spare part.

Kayleigh went back up to the bar to get herself another drink.

“Alright love?” asked Jim.

“Yeah” Kayleigh sighed.

“You sure love?”

Kayleigh looked at the table behind her where Polly and Matt were now all over each other.

“Ah” said Jim “twos company eh?”

“Something like that?”

“Ere come and join us, you know John don't ya? You work at his place?”

“Jim!” John said quietly.

“Oh no its ok, don't want to ruin your evening.”

“Trust me love, nothing could make this evening worse after chatting to this moaning sod” Jim nodded at John.

“Hey, I’ve not been moaning...look you're welcome to join us Kayleigh, I'll get you a drink. Another one Jim?”

“Yeah cheers pal...” Jim looked to the other side of the bar “I’ll be back in a minute mate, that's my Sarah’s brother over there.”

“Oh. what Chris?”

“Yeah, back in a bit.”

Jim wondered off and Kayleigh stepped a bit closer to John.

“What ya having then?” John gave her a lovely big smile which she returned.

An hour or so later after talking and laughing about people at work and naming the song as it came on in the bar, they hadn’t even noticed Jim had not returned.

“I can't believe we were gonna be car share buddies. I didn't know, all I knew was it had to delayed” Kayleigh said excitedly.

“Yeah, that was unfortunate...head office shit.”

“I would've done your head in anyway, blaring out Forever FM and singing along to the timeless classics” she smiled.

“Yeah, I think I’d have told ya to walk” he laughed as she playfully tapped his arm.

“Kayleigh!!” shouted a slightly drunk Polly “look Kayleigh, I’m so sorry, but Matt wants me to go back to his, you don't mind do you?”

“Well I thought I was staying at yours tonight?”

“Oh shit...I forgot...” Polly looked pleadingly.

“Its fine Polls honest. You go.”

“Thanks Kayleigh, but how will get home?”

“John will take her wont ya John?” Jim said as he was returning and walking past to get next to John.

“Eh?” John was surprised by this turn of events.

“Oh no, no its fine, I’ll get a taxi” said Kayleigh.

“Where do you live love?” asked Jim.

“Bury?” came the reply.

“BURY?!” John and Jim said in unison.

“A taxi will cost ya a bloody fortune” stated John.

“Well its too late for the Tram, I’ll be fine. Honest.”

Both Jim and Polly seemed to be looking at John pressuring him with their eyes.

John sighed “It's fine, I'll take ya home.”

“Thanks Kayleigh's Boss!!” said Polly as she hugged and kissed him as well as Kayleigh and ran off with Matt in tow, before asking Kayleigh to text her when she got home.

“You really don't have too, its nice of you but I will be fine.”

“No, I'll drive ya love" John said with some sincerity before adding "some friend you got there.”

“Yeah, we are not really close anymore, thankfully” she gave an embarrassed smile.

“Anyway kids, I’m off back to Chris' for a bit of pool in his man shed, so I’ll love ya and leave ya. Nice to meet you Kayleigh, text me when you get home John” Jim joked making fun of Polly's farewell to Kayleigh as he walked off.

“Dickhead!” John muttered.

He smiled at Kayleigh and said “well I’m ready when you are.” 

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Christ! Its quarter past midnight. I don’t know where the times gone” John replied shocked.

“Is it really? Well I’m ready to go now. You don't want to be driving too late.”

“Come on then" he gave a friendly wink in an attempt to lighten the mood as they headed to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

As they started the drive to Bury, Kayleigh was right, she would have annoyed him with Forever FM. But he couldn’t help but chuckle at her singing attempts and her various impressions.

Kayleigh, strangely felt so relaxed in Johns company, despite him being her boss. He was so different to how she imagined him to be.

He wasn’t the loner that she had suspected, he was in a band with his mate Jim, he spent time with niece and nephew. And wasn’t gay as was one of the rumours she had heard. She didn’t know what happened but he had mentioned an ex that was a ‘she’ during their conversations this evening.

“So, you’re not courting then?” asked John.

“Courting? How old are you?” laughed Kayleigh. “No, unfortunately, not through lack of trying, even tried that Heartsearchers site, all I met was weirdos.”

“You do have to be careful on those sites, don’t know who you’re getting mixed up with” said a concerned John.

“Yeah, it’s like those guys that Polly got us chatting too, they just want a one-night stand. I want more than that, my clocks ticking, my eggs are gonna go stale.”

“Whoa too much information love.”

“It’s true, I feel like I’m going to miss the boat and end up on my own.”

“No you won’t, there’s nowt wrong wit ya.”

Kayleigh smiled “Thanks, but I’m not feeling optimistic.”

John offered a sympathetic smile hoping the subject would now change. Luckily it did thanks to the Mary Shed Surgery advert.

“Mary doesn’t want a shed” commented Kayleigh.

“Wants a shag, not a shed” replied John.

Phew, John thought, the light-heartedness had returned, they both laughed and Kayleigh was back enjoying the music.

“Just up here on the left” Kayleigh pointed out.

“This one?”

“Yeah... thank you so much Mr Redmond...sorry I mean John.”

John laughed “yeah please don’t call me that outside of work.”

“Sorry...just bit odd...seeing you out of work I mean, you never come on the works nights out, well only the official ones.”

“Aye, well, got to draw a line somewhere, work life, home life, keep them separate. I try not to fraternise with the staff unless I have too, I don’t mean that in a nasty way, it’s just how I am.”

“Ah I see, fair enough, I suppose. Are you going to the works fancy dress do? Next Tuesday week isn’t it?”

“Aye I am.”

“You got your outfit?”

“I have indeed.”

“What is it?”

“Mind that you” John replied tapping his nose “what about you?”

“If you won’t tell me yours, I’m not telling you mine” Kayleigh cheekily replied.

John smiled “Fair enough. Anyway, looks like your lot are all tucked up in bed” John noted the darkness from Kayleigh’s sisters house.

“No, they are away, I’m finally getting some breathing space” she giggled.

“Oh right” said John awkwardly.

“Well thanks again John, I’m so sorry you had to drive out of your way. Did you want some money for petrol?”

“No, no its fine, just glad you’re here safe, in this day and age it wouldn’t have been right leaving you on your own.”

“Did you want a brew or anything? Just feel bad you driving all over the place because of me.”

“Er...no I best not. Thank you though.”

“You sure? I make a mean cuppa. It would make me feel better as you won’t take any money from me.”

“Erm...er....ok then...but this tea better be worth it” he joked after his initial apprehension and turned off the engine.

“Great, I’ll get the kettle on.”

John slowly got out of the car “fuck sake John, what ya doing?” he thought to himself. He just hoped she wouldn’t mouth off to everyone at work.

Teas made, Polly text and both sitting on the couch with one of the music channels on, conversation still flowed. Kayleigh was telling John about her weird dates from heartsearchers and their equally dubious names. She couldn’t understand why John was laughing so much at Japsi. He laughed even harder when she mentioned that she missed dogging with her elderly former neighbour Ken. After a big debate about what dogging meant and Kayleigh’s final realisation, she was mortified.

John opened up more that he thought he would ever do to someone he hardly knew about his Dad and his previous engagement to Charlotte.

He mentioned his role as head of the Christmas Team, which made Kayleigh squeal over her love of Christmas.

Another cup of tea later and many more conversations, it was now just gone 4.30am. Getting tired, they had both nodded off, John was still sat on his side of the couch and Kayleigh was curled up on the end she was on, both sound asleep.

The sound of Johns alarm on his phone woke him up, 6.45am.

He bolted upright, got his bearings, looked at Kayleigh, she was still sleeping, her legs had ended up on his lap, so he moved them off slowly as he got up and placed them back on the couch.

He stretched out and took the cups to the kitchen. He stood, head down looking at the kitchen sink. He would never live it down at work if she told anyone, even though nothing happened between them, he knew people wouldn’t believe that. He knew he wouldn’t if it was someone else and not him.

John was restless, he knew he had to maintain his professional boundaries, as well as his own emotional ones. But he couldn’t deny the connection he had made with Kayleigh in the space of one evening.

He made them a cup of tea and gently tried to rouse Kayleigh from her sleep. He thought she looked so beautiful and peaceful, he had to snap himself out of thinking like this.

“Kayleigh, Kayleigh” he gently shook her and she stirred then she opened her eyes wide and shot up, looked around and remembered where she was and who was there.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Mr... John...I must’ve fell asleep.”

“I think we both did.”

“What time is it?”

“7”

“7!! But its Saturday” Kayleigh was shocked.

“Aye, but it’s still 7” he chuckled.

“What time did I go to sleep?”

“I don’t know love, probably same time as me, we were still chatting at 4, so any time after then, I’m shattered” John yawned and stretched out his arms.

“I’m so sorry, I really ruined your evening, didn’t I?”

“I wouldn’t say ruined...just derailed it.”

They smiled at each other and sipped their tea.

After finishing his cuppa John went upstairs to freshen up in the bathroom, he splashed some water on his face and tried to make his hair look less scattered. He decided he better get home.

As he came down, Kayleigh was in the kitchen, he could smell bacon “shit” he thought to himself. He entered the kitchen, Kayleigh had changed into some comfy’s but her make-up was still immaculate, he was transfixed by her.

“Oh hi” she said breaking his trance “I thought we could do with these” she said whilst putting the bacon on the buttered bread “brown sauce?”

“Oh...aye...yeah ta...you didn’t have to make me anything, I was just going to head off.”

“Oh...well I’ve made them now, shame to let it go to waste.”

“Well when you put it like that” John sat at the kitchen table as Kayleigh brought the sandwiches over.

It was Kayleigh’s turn to be transfixed by John as he was tucking in to his sandwich. He looked a little dishevelled but she felt he looked ruggedly handsome. She had never paid any attention to him at work, he was just another dickwad in management as far as she was concerned, but now here, in her kitchen, she saw someone completely different, someone she now wanted to pay attention too.

After eating and washing and drying up together, John had to make a move, it was pushing 9.30 and the day was escaping.

“Well thank you so much for the hospitality Kayleigh, but I guess I should make a move.”

“Have you got much on today?”

“No not really, got to get some shopping, might pop in and see me mam...you?”

“No, gonna grab a shower then lounge about, so tired” Kayleigh yawned.

“Aye, well not surprised. Right then, see you at work on Monday” he put his jacket on and made to leave.

“I won’t say anything” Kayleigh uttered as he went to the door.

“Eh?” he turned.

“I won’t say anything at work...about last night...you know seeing you out and you staying here. I know what they can be like.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that.”

“Just wanted you to know that, in case you were worried I was gonna gossip about you or make things awkward.”

“I didn’t think you would, but as I said, I do like work life and private life separate.”

“I know, I just didn’t want you to worry.”

There was a tension in the air, little did Kayleigh know that she had already made things very awkward for him, very awkward indeed.

“Well thanks again, have a good day, see you Monday!” he left the house.

“Yeah see ya” she stood in the lounge until he had left offering a little wave before he had shut the door.

Kayleigh then jumped back onto the couch and sighed “crap!” she muttered; Kayleigh could feel an excitement in her stomach. Mr Redmond, of all the people, she thought to herself.

She was officially smitten.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday arrived, the Friday night/ Saturday morning time they had spent together was playing on both John’s and Kayleigh’s minds.

Kayleigh looking forward to what the future might bring and John worrying what the future might bring.

Kayleigh had decided that she would take his hints that his work and private life are separate. She wouldn’t make him feel uncomfortable at work by changing the way she was with him, although she knew a lot more about him than she did last week.

John had decided he would carry on as normal, not treat her any differently than he had before, not that he had much to do with her before. But he couldn’t let his guard down for her sake as well as his...could he?

Around 10am on the shop floor, John appeared, doing a check on the aisle stocks and presentations. He saw Kayleigh from the corner of his eye, he debated within himself whether to just say hello. Unfortunately that decision was taken out of his hands when a customer approached him.

Kayleigh had also spotted John on the shop floor. He looked different to her now. All the times she seen him on the shop floor over the years she never gave it a second thought, now her heart was pounding and she could feel her face getting warm.

After the customer left, John decided to bite the bullet and just say hello. After all, its only being polite and a good boss. In reality he had an overwhelming pull to speak to her.

He walked over to her stand, but as he was approaching, Dave Thompson walked up the middle aisle, all John could manage was a smile and a nod to Kayleigh, which she returned. Dave approached John and they both disappeared off the shop floor.

Kayleigh was sure John was going to speak to her, but she didn’t want to read too much into it.

John and Kayleigh didn’t see each other for the rest of the day.

Tuesday arrived, Kayleigh saw John again on the shop floor, however he was mainly focussed on supervising the stacking of some new products.

She felt the same as yesterday, her face was blushing, she found herself staring at him, mesmerised by his mannerisms and just his pleasant and kind nature.

John must have felt her eyes burning into him as he looked over and they caught each other’s eyes. Kayleigh looked down bashfully then looked up again, he was still looking in her direction and gave a little smile, which again she returned.

He decided just to say hello and hoped his attempts went better than yesterday.

“Hello Kayleigh” he said rather confidently.

“Oh...hello Mr Redmond...”

“How are y...”

A voice came over the tannoy “Mr Redmond to checkouts please, Mr Redmond to checkouts.”

“Sounds like you’re wanted” said Kayleigh.

“Aye, best be off” he smiled and walked off annoyed.

Kayleigh watched him walk away disappointed they couldn’t chat, she sighed and carried on with her work.

Wednesday came and John was feeling flustered, he dreaded going to the shop floor. Every time he saw her he felt something inside him that he didn’t recognise. It scared him and enthralled him all at once. Yesterday could have gone better, maybe it was a sign ‘stay away.’

He wasn’t really sure what to say to her if they did have a conversation at work, he was no good at this sort of thing, whatever this ‘thing’ was. Maybe it was awkwardness that he felt, fraternising with the staff was not what he did.

‘Yeah, that’s what it is’ he thought to himself.

As soon as he wandered onto the shop floor, there she was and there was that pull again to speak to her.

He knew he had a busy day with starting to get organised for the Christmas Team. Then an idea hit him, he now gave himself the perfect reason to speak to her.

So off he went to Kayleigh’s stand.

“Morning Kayleigh” he said as he approached.

“Morning Mr Redmond and how are you today?” Kayleigh replied cheerily, happy he had approached again.

“Yeah, good, yeah...”

Silence descended as they gazed awkwardly at each other.

“Did you want to try one of my samples?” Kayleigh asked to break the tension.

“Eh? What?” John responded bewilderedly.

“Dairy lea dunkers?”

“Oh right, yeah, I mean no, no thank you.”

“I actually came over to ask if you are available at 3pm? For a meeting?”

“Yeah, I’m not in trouble am I?” she asked panicked.

John laughed “No, not at all. Should you be?”

Kayleigh didn’t know if he was serious, joking or dare she think it.... flirting.

John quickly realised that comment could be seen as inappropriate and carried on best he could. “Well as you know I’m in charge of putting the Christmas Team together. I’ve been told I need someone from the promotions side on the team so I’ll be seeing you and some of the others today and the rest of week from various departments...not just you...lots of others” he stumbled.

“Oh right. Sure, I love Christmas!!”

“I know you do” John blushed at the memory of their time together and paranoid someone would overhear “so I’ll see you at 3?” John quickly wanted to get away.

“Definitely, where?”

“My office.”

“Great, well I’ll see you then.”

“Great!”

John stomped off not really sure where he was going next but he made out he did.

Kayleigh kept clock watching, and also John watching in case he was on the shop floor again. She couldn’t wait until 3pm, she was starting to feel like a school girl with a crush on her teacher.

John had 5 meetings booked that day about the Christmas Team, Kayleigh’s was an extra one he hadn’t planned on until the second he asked her.

A knock on the door came at 3pm on the dot.

“Come in” he called.

“Hi, should I shut the door?” asked Kayleigh.

“Whatever you feel comfortable with?” he smiled.

“Ok” she shut the door and sat down.

“Thanks for coming up to see me. It’s just to brainstorm ideas and see what you can bring to the team really.”

“Well as you know, I love Christmas! So bring it on.” she clapped her hands excitedly.

John shared his thoughts and Kayleigh without holding back shared hers in a meeting which ran on far longer than the others that day.

“Wow, you really do love Christmas” mocked John.

“I told ya! It’s my favourite time of year. I actually do wish it could be Christmas everyday” she giggled.

John shook his head smiling “Well there wont be another Christmas meeting for a few weeks as its still middle of August, but I’ll keep you up to date, if you can contain your love of Christmas that long?”

“Haha yeah funny. So, am I on the team?”

“Can’t say anything yet until I’ve met with the top brass.”

“Eeek I hope I am. Thank you for considering me.”

“No bother.”

“So...”

“So...”

“Did you have a good rest of the weekend?” asked Kayleigh.

“Yeah not too bad. Was too knackered to do much though” he chuckled.

“Oh yeah. Sorry about that” she looked guilty.

“No, don’t be...I had a really nice time” there was a pause as they smiled at each other. “Anyway, I should be the one apologising for just crashing out like that.”

“That was probably my fault chewing your ears off until the early hours.”

John smiled.

“I had a really nice time too” Kayleigh added.

“Did ya?” he asked sincerely.

“Yeah.”

A knock came on the door and it opened.

“Hi John, sorry to bother you, hi Kayleigh love”

“No problem Kath, what’s up?” asked John, he was slightly irritated but tried to hide it.

“It’s one of the orders, it has gone missing and all hell has broken loose in the warehouse.”

“Can Dave not deal with it?”

“He would but he’s on a conference call with the Preston branch.”

“Fine, I’ll just finish up here and I’ll go down.”

“Thanks John” Kath shut the door.

“Sorry about that, best go and sort this shite out.”

“Sounds interesting” Kayleigh said as she stood up to go.

“Listen” he started writing on a piece of paper “here’s my number...in case you get any more ideas about the Christmas team....or if you find yourself stranded again on a night out” he laughed it off as an obvious joke but inside he meant it.

“Oh...wow...I mean... yeah...good idea...for the Christmas team I mean...er...do you need mine?”

“No, you can just text me and I’ll get it that way” he didn’t feel he was treating her differently giving her his number, he had given it to Rachel a few weeks back for Christmas Team purposes, he tried to convince himself there was nothing untoward here.

“Ok, yeah I will. Good luck in the warehouse” Kayleigh left.

“Thanks” he sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Angry with himself for wanting more than anything to break his no fraternising rule and anxious that he was probably going to make a fool of himself carrying on like he was.

Kath came back in “John, you need to get down there quick, Elsie’s got involved now.”

“Elsie!? Why is she not on the deli...F-king hell” he rushed out.

That evening, Mandy was intrigued as to why Kayleigh had a smile on her like the cat that got the cream. She had been moping since she moved in and now over the past few days, she seemed to have a bit of a sparkle. She was going to have to probe.

As the sisters finished watching Coronation Street Mandy felt no time like the present.

“So Kayleigh, anything exciting happen when you had this place to yourself?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“Dunno, you just seem a bit happier than you have for a while and smiling to yourself...a lot, you’ve been like this since we got back Sunday, did you meet a new fella?”

“No!...well not a new fella exactly” Kayleigh added coyly.

“Don’t tell me your back with Lee, please say that’s not...”

“Eurgh no, what do you take me for?”

“Sorry Kayleigh, just worried you’d think he was your only option...you deserve better than that two timing, drug dealing a-hole!!” Mandy realised she was ranting “Sorry...so tell me about this new but not so new fella, did you meet him Friday?”

“It’s complicated?”

“Why?”

“I’ve known him for years, sort of, but never really had a lot to do with him at work.”

“Ohh a work colleague...is it the trolley dolly you’ve been going on about?”

“No, he’s only been there a few months and he’s far too young.”

“So, who is it? Not that bloke that you said was slapping your arse on one of your nights out?”

“Rick? Ew no... he’s with Donna now anyway.”

“Well come on...who is it?”

“Oh, I’m so embarrassed!” she blushed again at the thought of him. She hid her face in her hands.

“Is he a minger?”

“No, he’s lovely...it’s...it’s Mr Redmond” Kayleigh couldn’t believe she finally said it out loud.

“Mr Redmond?” Mandy had no clue who this person was.

“He’s one of the managers.”

“Oh...not the Scottish one you’re always complaining about.”

“God no! Dave Thompson...yuck! He’s a knobhead” Kayleigh shuddered at the thought.

“Right so, Mr Redmond...”

“John” Kayleigh added.

“John...are you an item?”

“No.”

“But you want to be?”

“I don’t know...it only happened Friday”

“What did?”

Kayleigh ran through the story, and after explaining that they hadn’t slept together in the biblical sense and that she just felt an instant connection to him, Mandy was finally caught up.

“Aw Kayleigh, you have a little crush on your boss” Mandy said in a childlike voice.

“It’s not funny Mandy!” Kayleigh laughed “I keep going red whenever I see him now, and constantly looking around for him on the shop floor. When I was in his office today my heart nearly thumped out of my chest.

“Well, least he’s someone you kind of know, not like those creeps on heartsearchers.”

“Yeah, but he’s very professional, doesn’t mix work and social life kind of thing, no fraternising.”

“But you never know, he gave you his number, why don’t you text him?”

“No, I’m going to see how the next few weeks play out. We’ve got a works night out next week, and he’ll be there so we will see. But he did ask me to text him my number...I’ll just text him that or would that be too much...no he asked, didn’t he?” Kayleigh was having this debate by herself.

Mandy looked on and gave her sister a hug “it’s so lovely to see you excited again sis, if nothing happens between you, I’m glad he was out Friday just to put that gorgeous smile back on your face.”

“Thanks Mandy” Kayleigh said beaming as they let go.

Kayleigh decided to text John her number, nothing more she thought, just keep it simple. She smiled as she sent it and then hugged her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday felt less awkward for John, now he and Kayleigh had spoken.

He started to talk himself into the fact there was nothing wrong in being friends with her, he doesn’t have to take it further. And she would probably prefer that, she couldn’t want more surely. He knew the little looks they shared may mean something more, but did they?

On a late lunch, Kayleigh was in the canteen on her own, she had been busy all morning on her stand, then covered on the tills as one of the checkout staff went home ill.

John walked passed and saw her sitting eating her sandwich, he scanned the canteen to check she was really alone and strolled in.

“Hi ya Kayleigh, what’d you say to everyone?” he laughed as he looked around at the empty canteen.

“I haven’t said anything honestly, has someone said anything...” Kayleigh was concerned.

“No, no, sorry, I meant being in here on your own...it was meant to be a joke.”

“Oh right, I see what you mean. God, I was in a panic then though that someone found out about... you know?”

“Don’t worry, I trust ya, I shoulda made it clearer what I meant.”

“So, how’s your day been?” asked Kayleigh.

“Crap! There’s been no end of wrong orders, lifts and machines breaking, hardly been at me desk all day!” he sighed.

“Oh no, all sorted now?”

“Just about. How’s yours been?”

“Busy, which is good, makes time go quicker.”

“Aye, that it does.”

“Did you get my number?” Kayleigh asked, much more eager than she intended.

“Yeah, yeah I did thanks.”

“Of course you did, you replied. I’m just gonna shut up now and finish my sandwich” she said embarrassed.

John laughed.

“What sandwich have ya got there? I’m starving” John asked changing the mood and taking a seat opposite her on the next table.

“Club sandwich...”

After a few minutes of talking about BLT’s and what the U stood for in CLUB with much mickey taking and laughter. They realised this is what they both enjoyed, neither had this back and forth with anyone else. This is what they liked about each other so much on Friday, this was them.

“So anymore random dates on heartsearchers?” John tried to ask as nonchalant as he could.

“No, haven’t had any winks for weeks...just feel I’m wasting my time. And I really don’t have time to waste...sorry shouldn’t be moaning at you.”

“No bother. Just be careful on those sites... Anyway, I’ve gotta get back to my desk or I’ll have Dave on me case.”

“Eugh him!”

“Whats ya problem with Dave?” he chuckled.

“He had a right go at me about labelling the cabbages and lettuces wrong a few weeks back. I was only trying to help!”

“Oh that was you was it? I heard about that. He was fuming.”

“Well how was I to know, I don’t do fruit and veg, they looked the same.”

“They are very different though Kayleigh love.”

“Well he didn’t have to carry on like he did.”

“Your one on your own you, no wonder you don’t know what the U is for in a Club sandwich.”

“Oi cheeky nor do you.”

“Right I’m off, you’ve kept me long enough...again” John stood up.

“Oh yeah!” she giggled “becoming a bad habit.”

“Mmm...see ya then” he left the canteen.

“Yeah see ya” she sighed looking longingly at the empty door way.

Later that evening John was sat in the lounge watching TV, though he wasn’t really paying attention to it. His mind was going over and over what he should do about Kayleigh.

The more time he spent with her he knew they would be great friends. But could they more? He didn’t want to answer that question, the thought that after Charlotte he was potentially falling for someone else scared the shit out of him. And it wasn’t just someone, it was someone he worked with, someone he managed. This was the worst-case scenario.

He vowed he would never get involved in a serious relationship again. He had a few dalliances with women since Charlotte, but none he had any desire to pursue. Until last Friday when he found himself in the company of Kayleigh Kitson. How did that happen? He couldn’t quite believe the predicament he found himself in.

And nor could Jim when he disturbed John from his thoughts and came over for their weekly rehearsal.

“So, you spent the night with her?”

“Technically yes, but not in the way you think.”

“Why the hell not, she is fit as f...”

“Oi, thin ice!”

“Alright, alright...so what’s your problem? You like her, you think she likes you, what ya got to lose?”

“My pride.”

Jim laughed “your pride? John, that went out the window when your engagement went tits up...I mean what a way to end it.”

“Yeah alright.”

“So, what else?”

“It’s just gonna make things awkward at work and what if she doesn’t like me, what if I’ve been friend zoned or whatever the kids call it?”

“Ok, well there’s always work place romances so you won’t be the first. And the only person friend zoning seems to be you...so what else?”

“She might find out she’s too good for me?”

“Well by the sounds of it you’re not gonna let her find out are ya.”

“Oh, I don’t know Jim, I thought I was done with all this shite.”

“Look mate I can’t tell ya what to do, you either go for it and risk looking like a twat, which to be fair you do on a regular basis anyway...or you forget it.”

“Thanks!”

“It’s true though mate. Those are your choices.”

“Then it’s an easy choice to make, for her sake, I have to forget it.”

“You tell ya self that buddy, we both know it’s for your sake.”

“Best all round I think...”

Jim sighed “fine, I’ve said my piece, let’s get some rehearsing done” Jim was frustrated.

He felt sorry John, he knew John was a good man and life just hadn’t panned out for him. He was excited for him when John started talking about Kayleigh tonight, but he knew not to push John. He knew John would work it out himself, rightly or wrongly.

Friday at work was even more hectic than the Thursday. Kayleigh was taking some stock back the warehouse when she saw him. He looked tired and not as upbeat as he had been during the rest of the week.

She walked past him but tried not to look in his direction as he was talking to Dave Thompson and Barry.

“Kayleigh!”

It wasn’t Johns voice, it was Dave.

“Yes Mr Thompson?”

“We need you to cover checkout again, is that ok?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Ok, well off you go, don’t stand on ceremony.”

“I have to put this away and log it” She pointed at her stock.

“Well how long will that take?”

“Er...I’m not sure.”

Dave sighed.

“I’ll help you; two pairs of hands get it done in no time” John offered.

“Thanks John” said Dave.

John followed Kayleigh to her area in the warehouse, she was going to be getting more stock out to display, but was told by John he would do that.

“You look tired...are you ok?” Kayleigh whispered so as not to raise suspicion from other staff in the warehouse whilst they were unpacking and counting her stock to log.

“Just not been sleeping too well.”

“Anything I can help with?”

John just stared at her.

“I’ll take that as a no then.”

“Sorry, I’ve just got a lot on me mind...what sandwich you got today then?” John tried to sound upbeat.

“Ham today.”

“Good choice.”

As they both went for the same box their hands touched, they both looked down at their hands touching and then at each other. The air was charged with sexual tension.

John coughed and let go “erm, I think you’ll be ok now, I better go.”

John walked away as fast as he could, leaving them both stunned at the energy they felt briefly touching each other.

John was the most shocked, he wanted to kiss her there and then and for a split second he thought he was going to do it.

That was it, he had to avoid her at all costs if he was to hold himself together.

Kayleigh didn’t see John for the rest of the day. She would have to wait until Monday to see him again and look forward to seeing what the Fancy Dress party would bring on Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

The night of the Staff Fancy Dress Party had arrived.

Kayleigh wanted to go as Madonna but was unable to get the outfit delivered in time. She ended up borrowing a 60s fancy dress from Mandy and decided to go as a 60s chick.

“You sure this looks alright Mandy?”

“Kayleigh, you look amazing.”

“You sure this dress isn’t too short? Too bright?”

“No, you look great...let me finish back combing your hair then Steve will give ya a lift” Mandy smiled and started on her sister’s hair “so how’s things going with John, you’ve not mentioned him much lately?”

“It’s because I haven’t seen him since Friday at work.”

“Oh right, has he been off this week?”

“No, I think he’s avoiding me, I’m sure we had a moment on Friday, then he just disappeared.”

“You never mentioned this” Mandy wanted to know more “what happened?”

“We were in the warehouse and...I’m not sure how it happened but we sorta... accidently touched hands.”

“Is that it?” Mandy asked disappointedly.

“Yeah...but...Oh...I can’t describe it...the look he gave me...it was powerful Mandy...seriously.”

“How’d ya mean?”

“I don’t even know, like I said I can’t describe it, I wish I could.”

“Blimey Kayleigh, sounds intense.”

“It was...but that’s the last I saw him, I know he was in, but he hasn’t been back to shop floor since.”

“He’s probably busy, you said he was in charge of the Christmas Team.”

“Yeah, probably...I think he’s avoiding me though...but I’m not bothered” Kayleigh played it down.

“No, I’m sure you’re not” Mandy didn’t buy it for a minute “right, you are done.”

Mandy got the hand held mirror so Kayleigh could have a good look at the back.

“Oh Mandy, that’s amazing, thank you...you sure its ok?”

“Yes Kayleigh, anyway I thought you weren’t bothered?”

“I’m not! Still want to look nice.”

“You look more than nice...I hope you have great night...knock him dead.”

John only took 30 minutes to get ready into his Harry Potter outfit. 

He had been deliberately avoiding Kayleigh since he saw her on Friday. He just couldn’t pursue it any further, not after Charlotte and not with someone from work. He hated himself for thinking he could.

Tonight, was going to be tough, he knew he couldn’t be rude, he’d just try and not be alone with her. That would work he thought.

After the meal the music started and people dispersed into their groups all dressed up in their various costumes.

John and Kayleigh had been at opposite ends of the large U-shaped table that had been made up of lots of various tables. John had avoided making any form of eye contact with Kayleigh, which she had noticed but wasn’t going to let it ruin her night, she hardly knew the man, but she couldn’t deny the attraction she felt toward him after their brief but meaningful encounters.

Kayleigh was now at the bar with Donna, Roisin, Elsie and Diane, they were getting a round in and some shots.

John was stood by the door alone, ready to make a quick exit if he needed too. However, he wasn’t alone for long when Rachel approached.

“Hi ya John”

“How do Rachel love, you having a good night?”

“Oh yes” she replied.

John couldn’t help but admire her Britney Spears Air Hostess costume from the video for Toxic.

“You look very nice, Britney Spears, Toxic, 2003, good song.”

“Thanks, you look very cute too John” she smiled.

Kayleigh observed this little scene of them talking and Rachel laughing at something John had said. She wasn’t afraid to admit to herself; she was a tiny bit jealous.

“Look at that slapper” proclaimed Elsie “all over Mr Redmond now, she’ll do anything to get her foot up the ladder...whore!”

“Elsie! Watch your language!” protested Diane.

“Well...she is. You wait she’ll use him and abuse him” added Elsie.

“He might like it” joked Donna.

“True, he might, probably doesn’t get a lot of action” added Diane.

“Hang on you thought he was gay the other month” said Elsie.

“Yeah I did...well we all did after that Gloria Gaynor performance...didn’t we?”

They all nodded in agreement.

“So, what changed your mind Diane?” asked an intrigued Kayleigh.

“Well, look at him there now, he’s practically drooling over the poor girl. His eyes are about to pop out” Diane laughed.

“Poor girl my eye, she knows what she’s doing” Elsie replied.

Kayleigh could see what Diane meant; John may as well have had his tongue out.

“You never did get back to me to organise that drink John?”

“Oh, you know me Rachel...always got something on.”

“Anyone would think you were giving me the brush off? I did text you...I didn’t hear back?” she pulled a sad face.

“Well maybe when things have died down at work eh? Once I’ve got the Christmas team sorted maybe in the next few weeks.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

With that she walked to the bar to get another drink.

John couldn’t deny it, Rachel looked sexy, he couldn’t believe someone like Rachel would be asking him out, but he knew what she was like and would never go there. But he did like a little attention for his ego.

Kayleigh and her friends were on their 2nd round of shots as Rachel came over.

“Hi ya girls” she said as she approached.

The group returned pleasantry’s as Rachel ordered her drink.

“So, Rachel, what were you and Mr Redmond discussing?” asked Diane.

“Diane! It’s none of your business what John and I were discussing” Rachel jokingly replied.

“Ooooh, ok be like that...you’re not normally that backward at coming forward.”

“Look if you must know, I was pinning him down for when he’s gonna finally take me for a drink. With him being so busy with the Christmas team he hasn’t had the chance.”

“So, when you going?” Diane probed.

“In a couple of weeks, you know he’s in line for a promotion if he does well at Christmas?”

“And you’ll make sure he does eh Rachel?” said a bitter Elsie.

“Well you know what they say...behind every good man...”

“Pfft...bollocks” added Elsie.

“Your just jealous Elsie” Rachel walked off with her drink.

“Bitch, if she gets with Mr Redmond, she will make our lives hell! He can’t be that daft can he?” Elsie asked.

Kayleigh didn’t know what to feel about what she heard. She had believed John when he said he didn’t fraternise with the staff. Maybe that was just meant for certain members of staff, all staff except the pretty ones like Rachel or maybe he was just a flirt and their moment on Friday was just one of many for him.

John had finally looked in Kayleigh’s direction “god, she looks amazing” he thought to himself. He was kind of hoping the conversation he just had with Rachel had been with Kayleigh instead.

“Stop it!” he told himself.

John wanted another drink and talked himself into going to the bar and just being sociable, he felt it couldn’t hurt. After all its a party and he wouldn’t be alone with her. So he headed to the bar.

“Well hello Mr Redmond” said a slurry Elsie.

“Hello ladies, how’s your evening? Diet coke please” he said to the barman.

“Fantastic...we would ask about yours but we know yours is going very well” Diane muttered.

“And what’s that meant to mean?” John asked as he looked and smiled at Kayleigh, but this time, she did not return it.

“We’ve heard about you taking Rachel out for a drink” added Elsie.

John spat his drink out.

“Ye what?”

“You and Rachel going out for a drink?”

“No, we are not!”

“Not what we heard.”

“Well you heard wrong! Who told you that?”

“Rachel did, gloating she was...slut!” added Elsie.

John looked genuinely horrified and checked Kayleigh’s reaction, it was difficult to read, she was stoic.

“Well she’s got it wrong and I’ll be having bloody words!” he protested.

“You know she just wants you because you might get promoted?” Elsie goaded “She’ll do anyone with a decent salary.”

“Thanks” said an offended John.

“No disrespect to you Mr Redmond. But you know what she’s like? Always after someone, you’re just the next in line as she can’t get to Dave Thompson” Elsie kept going “you’re worth 10 of her Mr Redmond, don’t lower yourself to her level because she wants to shag her way to the top.”

“Look, I’m not going to cast dispersions about other members of staff and nor should you be. I will also not tolerate being gossiped about!” John said very firmly.

The ladies all went quiet.

Kayleigh grabbed her bag feeling embarrassed “I need some fresh air” she left the bar area to go outside.

“She’s been quiet...do you think she’s alright?” asked Donna.

“I dunno, but I am going to dance!” Elsie rallied the rest of the group and they headed to the dancefloor.

Kayleigh was sat on a swing in the gardens that was across the gravelly car park away from the building, just working through everything that has been going on in her head the past week or so.

She hoped John didn’t think she had been gossiping, she didn’t know what was going on in his head at all. He seemed genuinely shocked about Rachel and the drink, that just confused her even more.

John went outside to find Kayleigh, he looked around for a few minutes trying to find her, he almost gave up when there she was, looking thoughtful and wonderful all at once. He took the sight in and sighed in delight at her. He thought of walking away, but he didn’t want Kayleigh to think badly of him if she had believed that he was going to go out with Rachel.

He walked over slowly.

“Kayleigh?”

“Oh hi John...it’s so hot in there” she replied as normally as she could.

“Aye... can I join you?”

“Sure...I’ll be going back in in a min.”

John sat on the other swing next to her.

“You having a good night?”

“I was...”

“Until I sat down?” he asked disappointedly.

“No, until I understood fully why you would want to keep work and private life separate... they are vultures John, all of them.”

John chuckled.

“I’m serious! Even Rachel, who I used to be quite close too...just...I’m no saint, I’ve gossiped and bitched, but when they started on you, who hasn’t done anything to any of them, it was just cruel John.”

“I appreciate your concern Kayleigh, but it comes with the territory.”

“So, what’s the story with you and Rachel, I didn’t know you were close?”

“Ah there’s a lot you don’t know about me” John winked as he joked.

Kayleigh gave a sarcastic smile.

There was a moments silence.

“We aren’t close...she asked me for a drink...god about a month ago now...I never took her up on it. She asked me about it tonight...I said maybe in a couple of weeks...but it won’t happen.”

“Why?”

“Because, she ain’t my type and I don’t want to get involved with someone at work...”

“Oh...I see...But what if you found someone you really really liked...at work...what would you do then?”

“I’d never let that happen...”

“But what if it did?”

“Then I would avoid it...if I really really liked them, I couldn’t put them through it.”

“Through what?”

“The gossip, the assumptions...the hurt...”

“Eh?”

“You saw how they were about Rachel...and nowts even going on...ok Rachel has a history with managers and such like, but if I was with someone, no matter who it was, it would be 1000x worse...plus I’m better off on me own, less hurt to cause...I told you about Charlotte...I wouldn’t put anyone through that again...” John looked away emotionally.

“Oh right” Kayleigh looked down “you don’t know until you try...” she uttered with some hope in her voice.

“It’s too risky, I’m best staying away from it all...”

They both sat in silence for a few moments.

“Well I best go back in... getting chilly now” Kayleigh stood up holding in her true feelings about Johns stance and began to walk away.

“Kayleigh!” John called.

She turned “Yeah?”

“You look beautiful tonight” he sighed.

“Thank you...Mr Redmond” she smiled, nodded her head and walked off.

He half smiled back.

Calling him Mr Redmond was her way of saying she understood that nothing could happen between them. They both knew that was that in that moment.

John looked up to the night sky, he thought he’d feel glad he nipped it in the bud rather than pursuing it and causing her pain later on. But he didn’t, he felt empty whilst watching her walk away.

“Fuckin hell” John muttered to himself.

“Kayleigh...wait...”


	6. Chapter 6

John walked over to Kayleigh as she stopped and turned by the garden wall gates.

“Listen...I... you’ve made things very difficult for me you know that?”

“Eh? How have I?” Kayleigh was hurt.

“Well since that Friday...I can’t...I can’t stop thinking about you...there, I’ve said it.”

Kayleigh was taken aback at this sudden turn around.

“Are you winding me up?” Kayleigh asked.

“No! Why would that be a wind up? I knew I shouldn’t have said anything” John replied annoyed with himself for putting his heart on the line.

“If it makes you feel better John...I’ve been the same, I feel excited every time I see you or even hear your name...”

“Seriously?” John asked not able to hide the smile on his face.

“Yes, it’s ridiculous!”

“Oh, thank god, thought I’d messed up then. I don’t get it; I mean we don’t even know each other that well...but...”

“But you can’t pursue it, you have to avoid it, yeah I know you said...”

“I know I said that...and I meant it, but I just have this pull, every bloody time I see you, a pull to ignore my senses and...”

“And what...?

“Try...try and get to know you better...see what happens...I don’t know, take each day as it comes...”

“I’d like you to do that.”

“I’d like to do it too...but...”

“Stop saying but...why don’t you just see how it goes...like you did the other week, we had such a great time and that’s because you let it...”

She grabbed his hands, he looked at her, she smiled such a beaming smile, it melted his heart.

“Christ woman, don’t look at me like that, especially when you’re looking like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

She smiled at his compliment and looked down.

He let go of one of Kayleigh’s hands, raised his hand to her face and lifted her chin up with his finger. He gave her a look that made her feel weak at the knees, he leaned in, she closed her eyes and they moved closer...

Suddenly they heard a commotion.

“Christ, what’s that?”

“It’s Elsie and Diane...” said Kayleigh. Elsie was quite drunk and stumbled into one of the outside tables as her and Diane cackled.

“F-kin hell! Do ya think they’ve seen us” asked a panicked John.

“I don’t know”

“Get down!” said John.

“What?!”

“Get down!”

John pulled Kayleigh down behind the wall with him, she ended up falling on top of him, unfortunately she let out a squeal when she landed.

“What’s that? Who’s there!?” shouted Elsie.

“Great” said John annoyed.

Kayleigh got up “It’s just me Elsie, I was now coming back in and I slipped.”

“Are you alright? Do you want us to come over and help you?” Elsie said swaying.

“NO! I mean no I’m fine ta, I’ll be in in a minute.”

“Ok love. We’ve been dancing a storm in there; you need to get in.”

“Yeah Kayleigh, don’t stay out here all on your own” added Diane.

“I’ll be in soon, just needed some fresh air.”

“Ok love, See you back in there” Elsie and Diane finished their cigarettes and went back in.

Kayleigh looked down at John who was still hiding “they’ve gone.”

“We better get back in too” John demanded as he got up.

“I’ll go first” Kayleigh offered.

“I’m sorry about that, you know making you hide, are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine and don’t be sorry, I get it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, stop worrying.”

“Ok, well I’ll see you in there then”

“Yep you will” she smiled and walked back to the main building.

Back in the main room there was lots of merriment to be had as Donna had proposed Rick. Kayleigh was doing more shots and dancing away, full of excitement. She couldn’t help but try to catch Johns eye when she dancing. He couldn’t help but stare especially when Beyoncé was playing.

John spoke to Dave and Kath most of the night, with Kath managing to get John onto the dance floor at least once.

Mandy was Kayleigh’s taxi for the journey back and after dropping Elsie home, she was desperate to probe Kayleigh about her night and if there was any progress with John.

“So...did anything happen with you and your boss?” Mandy chuckled.

“Stop putting it like that...but yes something did happen?”

“Really? What?”

“I think we are going to get to know each other better and take it from there.”

“Oh, I thought you were gonna say you’d got frisky in one of the rooms or something.”

“No, he’s not like that. We did nearly kiss though...” Kayleigh smiled at the thought.

“Jesus Kayleigh, look at ya, you’re like a love sick teenager, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before.”

“I’ve never felt like this before Mandy, there’s something about him...he does things to me I can’t explain.”

Mandy smiled; she genuinely could feel the warmth Kayleigh felt for this John. A slightly tipsy Kayleigh started to nod off in the passenger’s seat before they arrived home.

As Kayleigh finally climbed into bed, her phone rang, it was John.

“Hi ya” she said giddily.

“Just checking you got home safe?”

“I did thank you” she slurred.

“Are you drunk?”

“No... well just a bit...not so much that I’ll forget our time together tonight.”

“Damn” he laughed.

“Oi! Cheeky fish! You don’t mean that do you?”

“No, course I don’t. Anyway, it’s getting late, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Yeah ok...oh and John?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you? For what?”

“For agreeing to try.”

“Give over! Don’t get all drunkenly sentimental on me lady!” he laughed again.

“Well, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Jonathan!” she tried to sound flirty but failed.

“Night then.”

“Night.”

Kayleigh had a banging headache the next morning. The bright lights at work were not helping. She tried as much as she could to hide in the warehouse, so she had not seen John all morning.

Again, she ended up being on a late lunch as lots of people called in ‘sick’ after the party, she hadn’t stopped.

John saw her, he had been walking up and down by the canteen for the last hour hoping to see her.

As he walked in, he didn’t notice Kath sitting behind the door reading a book also on her lunch.

“I’ve been looking for you all morning Ka...” he suddenly saw Kath and changed the name just in time “Kath, I’ve been looking for you.”

“But you’ve seen me this morning John, loads of times.”

“Yeah, sorry, I meant I’ve been meaning to ask you all morning, has Ian Litchfield confirmed when he wants me to visit the Wigan store?”

“Next Wednesday, I told you yesterday, John are you alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? Think I just need a coffee.”

Kath went back to reading her book and John made a coffee sitting diagonally from Kayleigh a few tables down, he sent her a text.

J: How are you feeling today? X

Kayleigh’s phone beeped.

J: Put your bloody phone on silent!!

Kayleigh looked at him and smiled and turned her phone to silent. Kath was still engrossed in her book.

K: I feel rough!! How are you? X

J: Not surprised amount of shots you had!! I feel good! Now I’ve seen you. X

K: Aww John. Xxxxc

J: I want to speak more...xx

K: Me too, but when? Xx

J: I could come to bury tonight...7? Go for walk? Drink?

K: Is this a date? Xx

J: No! It’s a chat xx

He looked over and winked at her before he finished his coffee and left the canteen.

“See you Kath, Kayleigh” he said as he exited.

“Bye” they said in unison.

K: See you at 7, can’t wait. Xxx

John received this as he walked back to his office, once there he replied honestly.

J: Nor can I. It’s a date! Xx

Kayleigh pulled her fist down in celebration “knew it!” she thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now the end of October and John and Kayleigh had gone from strength to strength since late August.

However, only Mandy and Jim knew what was really going on. Steve knew through Mandy but neither he or Mandy had met John.

Mandy felt it was odd they were being so secretive about it and she really wanted to meet this man who had made her sister so happy.

Kayleigh explained to her that they want to be sure about each other before they go public.

John had also explained to Kayleigh that during the Christmas period he would be busy and didn’t want her getting dragged into it if John failed at his first Christmas and Dave Thompson blamed her for distracting him. He didn’t want Kayleigh to take that unfair unburden he could see unfolding. Not that he was planning to fail.

John and Kayleigh were very good at hiding their relationship at work; they would hardly give each other the time of day when they saw each other.

The thrill it gave them both added an intensity to their relationship.

Their first kiss happened on the date the evening after the works do, where John had first tried to label it just ‘a chat’.

They went for a long stroll and sat in a quiet pub garden as it got darker. They were sat next to each other around the small square shaped table.

“So glad we did this” Kayleigh said excitedly.

“Me too.”

“Were you nervous?”

“No!” John said with intent “well maybe just a little bit.”

Kayleigh giggled.

“Were you?” asked John.

“I think I was too excited to be nervous.”

“Blimey, something wrong with you if you’re getting excited about a walk and a drink wit me” he mocked.

“Why do you put yourself down?”

“Do I? I’m not really. I just find it hard to believe that someone like you would be that excited about me. Just worried if you get to know me then you might not like me as much as you think you do” he said sincerely.

“Well only time will tell.”

“Aye, that’s why I want us to take things slow you know?”

“Of course, I know, you don’t have to drum it into me. I know I’ve been looking for someone to settle down with, but it doesn’t mean I’m gonna drag the first bloke I like down the aisle.”

“I’m not saying it because of that, I’m just saying it gives you a chance to know if I’m right for you, that’s all.”

“And that I’m right for you, don’t forget you have a say too” she smiled.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, me and my big gob.”

There was an awkward silence, they were only just starting and John was already writing them off.

John tried to think of how he could salvage the rest of the evening.

“I do really like you ya know?” he said “and I really really did want to kiss you last night.”

“Did you now? I never would have guessed” she giggled.

“You’re full of it you.”

“Did you still want to kiss me?”

“Erm...I’ll have to think about it” teased John.

“John!!” Kayleigh playfully tapped his arm.

“You know I do” he suddenly turned serious.

“Good...” she said as their lips met.

Kayleigh was flabbergasted, she had never been kissed like that before. She was a goner.

When she saw him at work the next day, she felt tingly knowing that only they knew what happened between them. Knowing that his lips had kissed hers and no one had a clue.

Kayleigh was worse after they had taken the next step and slept together for the first time. It happened most unexpectedly as she hadn’t even been staying over at his yet.

Nearly 2 weeks after their first kiss, on a Saturday morning, Mandy dropped Kayleigh off at Johns so Kayleigh could surprise him and save him the drive. Mandy had to take Alfie to football early anyway so she didn’t mind.

Kayleigh knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again louder.

“Alright, hang on!” John answered the door, he did a double take at Kayleigh standing there.

He had thrown on a t shirt over his boxers. His hair was all ruffled, he had an unshaven look, but to Kayleigh, he looked sexy.

“Come in, bloody hell, what you doing here? I was still asleep” he hugged and kissed her bringing her in the hallway.

“Thought I’d surprise you and save you the drive.”

“Well, I’m chuffed, sorry I’m not even dressed...I’ll go and sort myself out, help yaself to a brew” he approached the stairs.

Kayleigh decided to be bold.

“Is your bed still warm?”

John stopped in his tracks; he didn't want to assume that this was going the way he thought but his next answer would confirm it for him.

He turned his head round “only one way to find out.”

He continued his walk up the stairs, he got to the top. Kayleigh hadn’t followed.

“Did you want to see if me bed is still warm or not?” he teased.

“Do you want me too?”

“Well you asked?”

“I’m not getting into your bed uninvited John.”

“Alright, I’m inviting you...get into my bed” he said adamantly.

“No that’s telling me, not inviting me” she smiled suggestively.

“Kayleigh, would you like to please get into my bed?”

The look that passed between them was like lightening for them both, they knew this was the moment they would become lovers.

Kayleigh walked up the stairs and faced him at the top. He grabbed her and kissed her so deeply, before they knew it they were in his bed, doing things to each other that surpassed both of their imaginations.

The rest of that day was spent in a loved-up stupor in John’s bedroom.

The Monday after this, back at work, John was holding a staff meeting regarding Christmas shifts. All Kayleigh could think about was what they had done to each other. Every time John caught her eye she knew he was thinking the same. And this wasn’t just in staff meetings, it would be when they saw each other on the shop floor, every eye contact that was made was like they were back in his bedroom.

The added excitement for Kayleigh was that she knew a John no one else did. She would see him talking to colleagues or customers and no one knew him, knew how wonderful and amazing he was in so many ways. That made her feel good.

Kayleigh spent most weekends at Johns after that. Enjoying being together where they could relax.

“John, do you feel weird when we see each other at work?” Kayleigh asked one Saturday evening.

“Weird? In what way?”

“Well look at us now, snuggled up on the sofa, then through the week we just act like we don’t even like each other?”

“Eh? I say hello.”

“Yeah, I know...just wondered if you ever looked over at me and thought about us.”

“What ya on about?”

“Well when I see you, I just think how I can’t wait to be alone with you again and seeing you just makes me want to tell the world what’s really happening.”

John laughed “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?!”

“Yes John.”

“Oh right.”

“Obviously I’m not really going to say anything...just wondered what you thought” she asked coyly.

“What do I think?...erm...I don’t know...I just think ‘there she is.’”

“’There she is?’ Is that it?”

“Well yeah, like...Christ, I don’t know...I just feel happy when I see ya, like I want to just talk to ya and hold ya. And I think how did I get so lucky?”

“Do ya?”

“Yeah, I do...and I hate seeing male customers flirting with ya and some of those lads from the warehouse eyeing you up and I get so annoyed...but then I look at you and I feel like it’s all ok, and then I get smug and think, if only those bastards knew” John chuckled as did Kayleigh.

“Aw, you get jealous?” she sat up and pecked him on the lips.

“Give over...I didn’t say jealous, I said annoyed...big difference.”

“You get jealous!” Kayleigh teased.

“Right, that’s the last time I’m answering one of your compliment fishing questions lady!” John teased back as he moved to sit upright.

“Spoilsport!” she pretended to sulk.

They both were sitting upright now just smiling at the TV but thinking about how happy they were.

“I think the world of ya you know?” he said, honestly and piercing her with his eyes as he turned to look at her.

“I feel the same” she added and smiled at him.

They both snuggled back up to each other contented in their own bubble.

But as October ended and November began, was their bubble going to burst?


	8. Chapter 8

November was a tough month, Kayleigh turned down her spot on the Christmas Team, as much as she wanted to be apart of it, for John’s sake they wouldn’t be able to hide their feelings or if they could she would feel like they were deceiving those they were working closely with.

John had been upset by her not being involved as it would mean he would hardly see her. But he understood her reasoning as John was finding it increasingly difficult to hide how much he wanted her and if their relationship was noticed and he hadn’t declared it he feared he may get into trouble.

But, as he wasn’t getting to see her as much outside of work he started taking more chances in work. He had been calling her to his office so they could have ‘a moment’, explaining it off to Cath as them discussing a new promotional product. This was always done when Dave was away from the office. He also sneaked a kiss with her in the warehouse on time when no one was around.

Kayleigh had hoped it meant they were closer to being out in the open, but John was still adamant that they had to wait until the New Year.

But keeping it secret made things awkward for Kayleigh when she was being asked about her love life, which usually she would talk openly about when she was trying to find her perfect man.

The last Wednesday in November at lunch time, Kayleigh was having lunch in the canteen and was sat with Janine, Diane and Elsie. They were asking her about any developments on the man front as she hadn’t mentioned anymore dates on heartsearchers.

“Such a shame Kayleigh, you’re such a lovely lass” said Diane.

“I’m not too worried at the moment, thank you though.”

“But there must be someone you have your eye on at least?” asked Janine.

“No, honestly, I think I’m just going to wait until the New Year. You know New Year, New Man.”

John walked in at this particular time and grabbed a coffee and sat down at the back of the canteen, he had caught the tail end of Kayleigh’s sentence.

Kayleigh was embarrassed, she didn’t want this conversation with John sat right there.

“There must be someone we can set you up with Kayleigh” added Elsie.

“Hey Roisin?” called Diane “you must have some single male friends that you can set our lovely Kayleigh up with?”

John looked up, he couldn’t see Kayleigh’s face as she was sitting with her back to him.

Roisin who was sat on another table got up and walked over to Kayleigh’s table.

“Now you mention it, my husbands brother has just had his divorce finalised, they’ve been separated for ages and he’s ready to start dating again.”

“Honestly, I don’t need setting up. I’m fine as I am” Kayleigh pleaded, desperate not to look at John in case it made it obvious to the others, but desperate to look at him for help.

“Kayleigh, ever since I’ve known you, you have been looking for the man of your dreams, now unless you have someone tucked away somewhere, what’s the harm in it” said Elsie.

John was looking down at his cup praying they would just shut up.

“Look, here’s a picture of him” Roisin showed them all a picture on her phone “his names Mark, he is the loveliest guy.”

“Oh my god he’s gorgeous!” yelped Elsie.

“Oh yes, I could see you with him Kayleigh” added Diane “what do you think?”

“Yeah...yeah...he looks nice” she answered nervously.

Johns heart was racing at this point, if he grasped his cup any tighter, he felt it would break in his hands.

“So Roisin, when can we get them to meet?” Janine asked.

“I’ll message him tonight. He is so nervous about getting back on the dating scene, he’ll be happy if someone set him up.”

“Look, I appreciate what you are all trying to do, but I don’t think its a good idea. I mean what if we don’t like each other or it ends badly and it makes things awkward for us Roisin?”

“Oh don’t worry about that, I don’t hold a grudge, I still talk to his ex.”

“Go on Kayleigh, what have you got to lose, your single, he’s single...this could be the one” added Diane.

“We could arrange it so we accidently bump into him on Donnas hen do Saturday, that why if you don’t like him you can just be ‘well I better get back to the girls’ and if you do you can arrange another date” suggested Roisin.

“Ohhh yes Roisin, the sooner the better, we all get to vet him then” Elsie laughed “and if you don’t like him, you can still have a bit of fun” she winked.

“No, I think that will be really awkward” Kayleigh said.

“Look, I can text him now if you want?”

They all looked at Kayleigh. She didn’t know what to say.

“Kayleigh, come on what’s wrong with ya?” asked Janine.

“Nothing” Kayleigh replied.

“Do you not find him attractive?” Diane queried.

“No, its not that, he looks very attractive.”

“We thought you wanted to find the man of your dreams, and my god he is yummy” Diane swooned.

“Aye Kayleigh, you’ve always gone on about a tall, dark, muscle man you wanted to sweep ya off your feet, he could be it.”

“I haven’t gone on about a tall, dark, muscle man...” she tried to protest so John didn’t think that’s what she was looking for.

“Pfft” scoffed Elsie.

Roisin started texting “Look I’m just gonna text him now, it will be great.”

“Yes, Kayleigh this could be it” Added Janine.

Kayleigh didn’t know where to look or what to say, she just wanted to check on John to see how he was reacting to all of this, had he even heard, she wondered.

She didn’t have to wait long to find that out as in that minute he stood up, walked past Kayleigh and her table, chucked his cup in the sink and stormed out.

“Christ, what’s up with him?” asked Elsie.

“Probably annoyed no ones setting him up” laughed Diane.

There was excited muttering, however Kayleigh just sat there not really hearing anything. She needed to speak to John.

John was sat in his office, fuming, but not sure who with, possibly himself. He felt useless just sat there whilst Kayleigh was being passed on to some other bloke. He felt Kayleigh hadn’t protested enough, and he obviously wasn’t what she was looking for in a man. Not like this new guy.

An hour later, Kayleigh made her way to the offices, Johns door was open and he was moving folders from a cabinet that was by the door and chucking them in a box, obviously still annoyed.

Kayleigh knocked on the door

“Could I come in?”

“I’m a bit busy at the moment” John said sharply.

“Oh right...well I was hoping we could talk...you know about my new promotional product” Kayleigh was hoping using their pretend reason for meeting would help.

“Well as you can see...I’m busy” John carried on moving his folders.

“Ok, can I just say that at lunchtime, I felt a new promotional product was being forced upon me” Kayleigh hoped he would get the secret meaning.

John had got it, but carried on with what he was doing.

Kayleigh continued as best she could as she wasn’t able to get into his office due to him working there with his folders.

“But I need to let you know I don’t want a new promotional product. I’m happy with the current one.”

John stopped what he was doing but still didn’t look at her.

“Well maybe a new promotional product is just what you need. It could give you a lot more than the current one can at the moment” he replied as he resumed what he was doing.

“The current one gives me all I need.”

“Maybe you deserve the new one and that would be better for you.”

“I don’t agree.”

John scoffed “you didn’t seem to be putting up much resistance.”

Kayleigh paused, she thought she had, but to John it failed to come across that way.

“I didn’t want to tell everyone that I didn’t need a new product because I am happy with the current one, as no one knows about that and I couldn’t tell them...could I?”

“Well the current one isn’t good enough for you, never has been. So its best you forget the current one and move on with the new” he said coldly.

“Really?” Kayleigh asked upset.

John paused; this was so hard for him.

“Really, it can’t continue as it is” he reluctantly said.

Kayleigh was holding back tears as John still refused to look at her.

“That’s a real shame, because.... because...I really love my current product.”

John was stopped in his tracks again as Kayleigh continued “...and no new product will ever change that. No matter what.”

John said nothing, Kayleigh waited for a moment but he didn’t turn around, she decided to leave him holding her head high. John finally turned round but she was gone. He let out a heavy sigh, what had he done?

Cath had overheard this little exchange and approached John.

“Blimey, Kayleigh really loves Dairy Lea Dunkers” she said jokingly.

John just smiled.

“Or perhaps she was trying to make someone see how much they mean to her” she gave him a knowing look.

“What you on about Cath?” he said as he moved to his desk.

Cath followed him in and shut the door.

“John, I’m not an idiot. I know you and Kayleigh have not been in this office discussing new promotional products the past few weeks.”

“I don’t know what your on about” John averted her gaze.

“You have nothing to do with promotional products John, and if you did you wouldn’t hold regular meetings with just one of the promotions staff, in your office, behind closed doors...”

John tried to interject but Cath kept on.

“...you can try and deny it all you like and if I’m wrong, which I really don’t think I am, I will put it in promotional product terms for you to avoid any embarrassment. If Kayleigh really does love her current product and her current product needs to stay with her more than it may know it does, then I can sort all the official procedures to make that happen.”

John looked surprised.

“I would hate the current product to sit miserably on the shelf whilst the new product gets Kayleigh. So, I hope I won’t need to wait too long to get this all sorted for the current product” she smiled and left the office.

John welled up; his own insecurities had got in the way of his happiness. But now Kayleigh had said she loved him, at least that’s how he interpreted her comment, John was even more scared of hurting Kayleigh.

Kayleigh held it together the best she could for the rest of the day. When she got home, she ran to her room and cried, then got angry, how could he shun her like that?

Suddenly her phone beeped, she was praying it was John, her hope was dashed, it was Roisin.

R: Marks really keen and well up for a meeting Saturday!! You in?xx

Kayleigh stared at the phone debating how to reply, she decided after today she knew exactly how she would reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Just as Kayleigh sent her text to Roisin and started to get changed, the doorbell went.

She heard Mandy answer it, she couldn’t hear what was being said but heard Mandy talking to someone.

“Kayleigh! John’s here for you!” she heard Mandy shout.

Kayleigh was surprised to say the least she was not even finished getting dressed.

“Kayleigh!”

“Yeah, I’m coming!”

She put on her comfys and went down stairs. John and Mandy were in living room.

Kayleigh entered.

“Well I’ll leave you two to it, so nice to meet you finally John, maybe next time you can meet Steve and the kids. Their all round his mums for tea tonight. Anyway, as I said nice to meet you” Mandy said as she left. She could feel some tension in the air.

“You too love” he replied.

“Didn’t expect to see you tonight” Kayleigh stated.

“Well, I couldn’t leave things as they were” he said sincerely, he could tell Kayleigh had been crying.

“You seemed happy enough to earlier – like I didn’t even matter” Kayleigh’s voice struggled as held back her tears.

“Look, about your current promotional product, it just needs a few tweaks that’s all. It’s let you down big time, because that’s what it does, it gets insecure...”

“You may think you are being cute, but we are not at work now, why talk like this?”

“What do you want me to say? I’m trying to apologise here.”

“They are just words John; I was fine keeping quiet about us but now I just feel like a dirty secret.”

“How’d ya think that?”

“Put it this way John, we’ve been together 3 months and this is the first time you’ve met my sister. It’s the first time you’ve been in here since that first night. We don’t go anywhere, all we do is stay in at yours, just in case we are seen...I feel like...well I feel like we are just friends with benefits rather than in a relationship.”

John looked down.

“I’m sorry I’ve made you feel that way, look I’m here now.”

“Only because you felt bad. Not because of us and wanting to know more about my life. You haven’t even told your family about me.”

“You never said it bothered you.”

“It didn’t, not until I was being set up with some other man and all I wanted you to do is stand up and save me. But no, you got jealous and grumpy and stormed out! Then when I try and reassure you, you just close down.”

“I’m sorry Kayleigh, you don’t know how much, I’d never mean to hurt you.”

“Again, just words John, I needed you earlier, but you just hid away.”

“I do love you ya know...” John said emotionally.

Kayleigh was stunned to hear him say those words, but wasn't going to quit her resolve now.

“Just words John...I’m fed up with whatever this is.”

“What, just because of today?”

“Yeah, because it opened my eyes to this sham of a relationship.”

“That is not fair.”

“It’s how I feel John. I’m sorry, but I can’t keep waiting for you. I thought I could, but I love you too much and the more we keep going on the harder it will be when the inevitable happens.”

“What inevitable?”

“The hurt, remember at the party, you said you wouldn’t get involved because of the hurt you know you can cause?”

John nodded.

“Well I’ve tasted it and it hurts and I’m not gonna fight for a man who won’t fight for me.”

“What dya think I’m doing now?”

“I don’t know John...I just can’t go back to what it was, I want a proper relationship.”

“So do I, if we can just wait until...”

“No John! I’m not waiting any longer.”

“But Kayleigh...I don’t want this to end.”

“No, it works out well for you, your weekend fun.”

“You know it’s more than that...”

“I thought I did.”

“Look today just seems to have been a misunderstanding...I got it all wrong...tell me what I can do to fix it.”

Kayleigh scoffed “see, it’s like you’ve not listened to anything I said. If you don’t know John, I’m not gonna tell you...I think you better go.”

“Kayleigh I...”

“Go John!” she opened the front door.

He walked past her and looked at her, but she just looked away.

He left without saying a word.

Mandy came running through and for the second time that evening Kayleigh broke down in tears.

When John got home, he couldn’t understand Kayleigh’s assessment of their relationship, had he really been so cruel. He thought she was happy with how things were, this is exactly why he gave up on love. Maybe he just genuinely doesn’t know how to love, unless the pain in his heart was what love was all about.

John wasn’t in work on Thursday, he was meeting with head office. Kayleigh was relieved about not seeing him after last night, but also disappointed. After talking things through with Mandy, she did feel she had been quite harsh with John. But she got it off her chest and that made her feel a lot better.

Friday came and John was in but she hadn’t seen him, he had been in meetings all morning.

However at lunch, Kayleigh saw him for the first time since Wednesday night.

She was with her usual lunch time buddies, Janine, Elsie, Donna and Diane.

John didn’t even look at her as he walked in, he looked tired and sad, just seeing him like that made her heartache. He sat at the back of the canteen on his own, looking at his phone.

“So, Kayleigh, what’s this I hear about you telling Roisin you weren’t interested in this Mark fella?” asked Elsie.

Kayleigh was mortified yet again that this conversation was happening in front of John.

“Well, I just don’t feel the time is right.”

“For god sake Kayleigh, when is the right time? You seemed up for it before” Elsie added.

“I just genuinely feel I need to take stock of my life. Get my own place you know?”

“You can still have fun? Or is there someone you’re not telling us about?” Elsie prodded.

“No, there is no one, honestly.”

“Don’t lie Kayleigh” John spoke and Kayleigh froze “she is seeing someone ladies.”

“Oh aye, and how’d you know that Mr Redmond?” asked a shocked Diane.

John stood up and walked over to Kayleigh’s table.

“Well it’s obvious, twice now whilst I’ve sat in this canteen, she is completely trying to get out of being set up.”

“Well why doesn’t she just say? Huh Kayleigh?” Elsie asked.

Kayleigh went to speak but John kept going.

“Because the man she’s seeing had forgotten to treat her in the way she deserves.”

“Do you know whose she’s seeing then Mr Redmond?” asked Diane.

“Aye, unfortunately I do. He wanted her to keep their relationship secret at all costs, not thinking about what she needed” he looked at Kayleigh, she was looking at him stunned and nervous.

“Eh, it’s not Mr Thompson is it?” Elsie asked with gossiping glee.

“No, it’s not Mr Thompson...but if I was that man in her life, I would walk right in here and kiss her in front of everyone so there was no doubt how much he loved her and hoped his actions spoke louder than his words.”

“Kayleigh, is this true? Who is it?” Diane asked.

Kayleigh stood up “it was true, I was seeing someone, but I’m not sure about him now.”

“Why?” the ladies asked.

“Because, like Mr Redmond said, I want that man to come in here and kiss me and not be ashamed” she looked at John.

He smiled walked closer to her put his hands round her face and pulled her in for a kiss, he dropped his hands to her waist whilst still kissing her then as he pulled away he looked at her “so, have my actions worked? Do you know how much you mean to me now?”

Everyone was listening intently.

“Yes I do, I can’t believe you did that” she grinned.

“Nor can I” he looked down bashfully.

She hugged him until they heard...

“Fuck me! Well I wasn’t expecting it to be Mr Redmond Kayleigh, yous don’t even speak, I just...well I’m speechless” said Elsie.

“Makes a change” John muttered.

Kayleigh playfully tapped him.

“So how long you two been dating?” asked Donna.

“A couple of months.”

“Oooh you two could be the next Rick and Donna?” chipped in Elsie.

John and Kayleigh just smiled awkwardly.

“Hey how’s it going to work with you being Kayleigh’s boss Mr Redmond?” asked Diane.

“Don’t you worry about that, Cath and Dave have it all in hand” he winked at Kayleigh “right, well I will let you all get on with your lunch and get back to me office” he made his way to the door “Oh and Kayleigh, I’ll give you a lift home tonight” he smiled and left.

Kayleigh grinned and looked down to her lap.

“Kayleigh! I still can’t believe it” Elsie started “ey...what’s he like...you know...in the bedroom?”

“Elsie! You can’t ask that!” said Donna.

“Oh come on, its what you’re all thinking...so...?” she turned back to Kayleigh hoping for an answer.

“All you need to know is that we are together and are happy - now can we move on" Kayleigh smiled knowing they were dying to know more. 

“You won’t be able to” said Diane.

“Eh? What do you mean?” asked Kayleigh.

“Well you are dating the elusive Mr Redmond. People are going to be fascinated by this for months. Honestly, they’ll be looking out for every single interaction. Well until they get bored and move onto something else, but that could be ages.”

“Ere Donna, you may want to rethink your invites as no one from this place will have eyes on you on your big day” joked Elsie.

“Don’t listen to them Kayleigh or you Donna” added Janine “I think its lovely, think how happy he’s been for the past few months, that’s you that is Kayleigh.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you could see in his eyes how besotted he is with you and you him; I’m amazed you’ve been able to keep it a secret as long as you have, the chemistry between ya is so obvious.”

“Really?!” Kayleigh said even more excited than the first.

“Janine is right. You are very sweet together” Donna said.

Kayleigh was buzzing all afternoon; she couldn’t wait to see John after work. She waited patiently by his car.

He finally appeared, he smiled the widest smile as he approached and they got in the car.

“Come here” she said as she kissed him on the cheek “I’m so pleased I can just do that now.”

“Aye...so am I” he said genuinely as he started to drive off.

“Thank you” Kayleigh suddenly said.

“For what? Giving you a lift home? It’s no bother, can meet the rest of your lot and then maybe on way back to mine we can stop off at me mums” John looked out of the corner of his eye to gage Kayleigh’s reaction.

“Really John?!” She asked excitedly clapping her hands.

“Yes, I called her this afternoon, she’ll get her best china out” he laughed.

"Oh I can't wait!" Kayleigh was smiling with excitement before she continued "anyway, I wasn’t thanking you for the lift, but I am thankful for that. I mean what you did at lunch, it meant so much John.”

“Well you mean so much to me, I couldn’t lose you Kayleigh, I just couldn’t.”

“You were never going to lose me; I’d told Roisin that I wasn’t interest in being set up on Wednesday before you came round. Even though I was hurt and angry, I knew that I was too far gone to give up on you.”

“Even though you told me to get out of your Mandy’s and basically dumped me!”

“Well I was angry and I needed you to know it.”

“Well you certainly did that....so, I didn’t need to announce it in front of the whole canteen then?!” he mocked.

“John...” she teased back tapping him then seriously asked “you don’t regret it do you?”

“Course I don’t, you gave me the kick up the arse I needed. And I meant what I said Wednesday, I do love you.”

“I know you do and I love you.”

John smiled at her and she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze as they both smiled to themselves.

This was the start of many car share journeys back and forth from work, singing and laughing, just as it was always meant to be.


End file.
